


Fulfillment of A Rainy Day

by Pansexual_Kenny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexual_Kenny/pseuds/Pansexual_Kenny
Summary: Keith and Lance were having fun swimming in the pool. Suddenly they were caught in a storm. With just the two of them locked inside a pool house, drinks in their system, they began to realize a desire the both have but were too scared to act on it.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Fulfillment of A Rainy Day

Keith wasn’t sure how he had gotten to this point, really. He had just turned the lights off and his eyes hadn’t fully adjusted yet. Keith could hear Lance taking his towel off, dropping it to the floor. He grabbed the tucked corner of his own towel, pulling it free. His eyes were just able to tell that Lance had sat down, just a few feet from him on the bed.

They had been swimming all day, enjoying the darkening skies. When the lightning started getting close, Lance figured it would be stupid to stay in the water. He suggested they get out and hang in the pool house until the rain died down a bit. There was no desire on either of their parts to find anything else to do, so they cleared the fridge from the beer that sat inside. It had gotten colder with the ensuing storm, but somehow Keith and Lance, at some point, stripped from their shorts, scattering their clothes over the pool house floor, sat against the bed, in their towels.

  
Keith and Lance have been good friends since middle school. They were separated in their sophomore year of high school due to Keith having to move away without any warning. Lance tried his absolute hardest to stay in contact with him, but it was difficult on Keith's end to keep steady contact. They meet again their freshman year of college. Lance was excited to finally see his long time friend after so many years. After spending days talking about each other's past, catching up with lost time, and the reasons why Keith had suddenly upped and moved, they became even closer than they had in middle school. Five years later, they were finishing up with their degrees, each being the first and only member in their families to attend and finish school. Friends and Lovers have come and gone, but in the overwhelming calm of the storm forced deep within each of them, together with the beers they were downing rapidly, they both began seeing that the both of them haven't been able to drive away the forbidden urges that they both had known they had for so long.

  
At bars, Lance would usually find some girls to flirt with, while every so often Keith would flirt with the attractive men, very rarely sleeping with the ones that caught his eyes, to channel the attraction that they otherwise had for each other. Eventually, they would both get too drunk and stumble back to their respective adobes.  
But this time the night was still young, the house was going to be empty for a week and the beers were working only so far as to remind them of their long-standing, forbidden desires. Neither Lance nor Keith are sure how the conversation was brought up, but one minute they were talking about some of the attractive partners they had seen in the bars the other night, then the next they were silently contemplating something else.

  
Catching Keith completely off guard Lance looks him dead in the face, eyes looking into his, and asks him, “Soo… should we try it”?

Keith's face had begun heating up.” Umm… yeah. We should”.

  
His heart was beating so loudly he could feel the pressure in his jaws. His hands started shaking uncontrollably, he couldn't remember feeling so scared. It wasn’t fear so much, but actually facing the side of him that he would never actually expected to act on in real life makes him nervous. Keith had spent many nights fantasizing about the things he wanted to do with Lance, masturbating his sweet spot to the thought of him, bringing him to orgasm every time.

  
Keith was so incredibly hard it hurt.

  
He felt Lance’s hand on his knee. Neither of them had moved yet, Keith decides to reach for him, laying his legs on either side of him, resting his calves on his thighs. He could feel Lance shivering a bit, they let out a small laugh, glad to recognize their mutual anxiety.

  
Keith places his hand on Lance's chest, touching him in a way that is new to both of them. They had wrestled, hugged, and walked with their arms on each other's shoulders, and while it was a denied flirt before, there was a very notable difference in the touch now. He stroked him gently, moving his hand down to the other man's abdomen.

  
Lance was, objectively, a very attractive guy, in a most unassuming way. Keith couldn't believe that after all these years, all these fantasies, they were really going through with something they had always professed to be open about, but never courageous enough to try.

  
As Keith brought his hands down to Lance's thighs, towards his cock, Lance placed his hands on either side of his head and brought him closer for a kiss. And though a kiss should have been a kiss, that was the first time Keith had felt tension and joy, simultaneously, than any other time he could remember. Even with his one night stands, Keith had never felt this way. He felt Lance's lips brush him, his tongue lightly touching the inside of Keith's mouth. They turned their heads and opened their mouths a bit more, allowing their tongues to come out. It was a slow, light kiss, but Keith's head was in the clouds and his thoughts were running a mile a minute.

  
Keith's hands were closed around the others' cock, feeling its intense rigidity along his fingers. His precum had already coated his head, running his thumbs underneath it, spreading the slick coating him more. Keith wanted him closer, he reached around him and pulled his hips, letting their thighs come together, rubbing each other's cocks.

  
It had gotten very intense and they slowed down for a second, resting their heads together, foreheads against each other’s, their arms relaxed.

  
“Are you ok ?’, Keith asked

  
“Yeah… wow,” was all Lance could muster. “ This is soooo much”.

  
Keith had the urge to have him relax a bit, pushing on his chest, inviting him to lay down. As Lance lays his back on the bed, Keith turns around so that he was lying in between his legs. Lance was still rock hard, lying against his stomach. He runs his hands up his thighs, moving up slowly to his cock, then up and across his abdomen. Lance crossed his arms over his face, moaning lightly and undulating his hips a bit.

  
Keith brought his lips together against his balls, pulling a bit of skin into his mouth, touching it with his tongue. He opens his mouth and pulls more in, rolling his tongue around the sac. Backing away for only a few seconds to admire the man before him and dives right back in, bringing his lips together against the shaft of his cock. At the head, Keith could taste his precum, the saltiness and thick consistency are new, but overall exciting to him, fueling his forbidden desires even more. It wasn’t as unpleasant to him as he thought it would’ve been, but he’d quickly gotten used to it, occasionally licking it off his hand when he released a wild and crazy orgasm onto himself. 

  
He takes Lance’s cock into his mouth, rubbing it against his cheek and the roof of his mouth. Lance was only about three and a half inches bigger than him, and though Keith had figured he was about average, he realized what an effort it would be to take in such an appreciable amount of his cock. He felt like he could only get a small bit of in. Just the thought of not being able to completely satisfy Lance makes him feel so kind of way, but that won't stop him from trying his best. After all, they both have been wanting this for as long as they can remember. At this point, Lance was squirming quite a bit, and Keith was a little nervous that he would push it in too hard if they didn’t realign.

  
Keith flipped himself around, landing in the sixty-nine position, turning themselves over onto their sides. Lance wraps his hands around his ass and guides his cock into his own mouth. With his cock pointing more directly down Keith's throat, he takes the head of Lance's cock and places it directly into his mouth, letting it pass to the back of his throat. He could feel Lance's lips pressing on his shaft, dangerously close to the base. Keith was surprised to feel the tightness of his throat around the head of his penis.

  
He felt like he was going to cum right then and there, but he ignored the urge and continued stroking his balls, determined to hold out a little longer. He relaxed his throat as much as he could, clearing his head, allowing the other’s cock to slide a bit further into his throat. At that moment Keith suddenly became aware of how still their bodies were, how little they were actually moving. He swore Lance was actually swelling up bigger, making it easier for Keith to run his fingers along his ass to reach up towards his balls.

  
Keith began pumping his mouth against Lance’s cock, causing him to open his legs wider, pushing against Keith’s hand that laid flat on his ass. Lance pushes his finger into the other, sending pleasure through Keith's body, no longer able to hold on any longer. He can feel the tightness beginning to pool in the middle of his abdomen, his cock twitching inside the other man's mouth. His breathing begins getting heavier and heavier with each pump of Lance’s mouth, sending him closer and closer over the edge. Before he can pull away from Lance, he cums, sending a load of warm, weirdly sweet thick whiteness down his throat. Lance pulls away from Keith’s spent cock, keeping the head in his mouth, and continues to suck the rest of the cum out of him.

  
“Oh, sorry…”,.Keith began to apologize in between pants, but Lance had shaken his head, making eye contact with him, and swallowed, letting out a small smile.

  
“ No… that was fine”, Lance responded.

  
Lance gets up from the bed and proceeds to make his way towards the bathroom. Keith could hear him searching around the medicine cabinet. Finally, Lance returns to the bed, holds a tube of lube in one hand and a box of condoms in the other. 

  
Keith was laying on his stomach when Lance laid down next to him, his chest alongside the other males, intertwining their legs. Lance places a hand on Keith's ass, rubbing up and down, almost like he was giving him a massage. With his free hand, he places a hand between Keith's thighs, signaling to him to spread them apart. He proceeds to move his hand down to his entrance, slowly placing a finger atop, and begins moving in a circular motion. Keith felt a bit spent, but with every small touch that Lance places on him, he begins to become aroused again, but this time it felt a little different from before.

  
At first, Keith wanted nothing more than to feel his best friend inside of him, or at least that’s what he thought he wanted. This forbidden desire that he has for his friend, at that moment was nothing more than pure lust, but when their body’s made contact in a way they have never done before something had opened up inside him, not realizing what he wanted was more than just his body but also his heart. With these new feelings coming from Keith, his body was slowly becoming more and more sensitive to the touch of Lance.

  
Lance knelt down between Keith’s legs, burrowing his face in his ass cheeks, lapping his tongue from the base of his balls to the entrance of his hole. He removes himself away from Keith hole for all of five seconds to spread his cheeks apart to give him better access to his hole. He flicks his tongue around his entrance, Keith lifts his hips, pushes himself against his tongue, wanting Lance to so badly press it inside of him. Lance had gotten the hint and tensed up his tongue, pushing it in ever so slowly, teasing him a little before pressing it completely inside his hole.

  
“Ahn..oh”, Keith mewls out.” That feels good”.

  
Lance draws away from Keith's hole once more, making him feel empty. He searches the bed for the tube of lube, squirting a generous amount on two fingers. Before Lance can place a finger against his entrance, Keith turns onto his back and makes eye contact with Lance.

  
“Ccca.. can you prep me like this”, Keith stutters out, a light blush showering his face. 

  
“ Yeah.. of course”, Lance smiles, never lifting the eye contact.

  
Lance reaches for the bottle of lube once more, bringing it up to Keith’s entrance, pressing the nozzle inside, he then squeezes some inside. He didn’t want to run the risk of hurting his friend, so he decided to add more just for extra precaution. The coolness of the lube spread within Keith, feeling the strange urge of tautness, but when the man above him began rubbing his fingers around his hole, it had relaxed him a bit further than he was before.

  
By squirming his ass around, Keith can feel the wetness of the lube in between his ass. He knew he was very lubed up, now all he needed was for Lance to be inside of him. Lance stopped rubbing his entrance and lined the head of his cock up with his entrance and pressed it inside, sending shivers down Keith's spine.

  
“AH”, Keith yells out.

  
Before Lance continued, he stills himself and asked Keith,” Are you ok?”

  
“Yeah... Yeah, I am”, he replies. “ It’s just…. It’s my…. Nevermind. It feels good. You can continue”.

  
Lance removes the head of his cock from inside of Keith. “ It’s your what Keith ?”, he asked, confusion and concern swept over his face. 

  
Keith was nervous. He didn’t mean to say those words.

  
“It’s nothing Lance”, voice shaky.

  
“Keith, I have known you since middle school. You can’t lie to me”. He was no longer hovering over Keith, instead, he was sitting beside him, looking at him with a face full of concern and worry.

  
“It’s just ….”

  
“It’s just what Keith. I refuse to continue until you tell me”.

  
Keith takes a deep breath and sits up, turning to face Lance.

  
“ Lance this is my first time”, he answered nervously.

  
Keith was scared of telling Lance that he has never used his hole before. He wasn’t a virgin. All the times he’s had sex with a one night stand he has always been the one to give it instead of taking it. It wasn't because he was scared. He wanted nothing more than to feel a cock fill his ass, but he didn’t want it from just anyone.

  
Lance's eyes grew wide.” You…. It’s…… I thought…. Oh my god. Keith I'm so sorry”, he responds, voice full of nervousness.

  
“ Hey listen. You have nothing to apologize for. I want this. I want this more than anything Lance”.

  
“But Keith, you’re ….”, he tried to finish his sentence but was cut off by Keith.

  
“ A virgin… No I’m not”. He takes a deep breath and continues his sentence. “ I’ve had sex before Lance. I just never used my hole before. I wanted to use it many times before but they weren't you, Lance. I wanted it for you. I wanted you to be the first and hopefully the only one to have all of me”.

  
With all this information that was being thrown at Lance, he was having a hard time trying to wrap his head around what Keith could possibly be saying.

  
“ Keith. What exactly are you trying to tell me”.

  
“ I… I… Lance. I like you”, he responds, now avoiding any eye contact with the man in front of him.

  
Lance was surprised by the sudden confession. He didn’t know what to say. 

  
“ You…. have…. Me …. You… crush”, Lance stutters out. “ Since when”.

  
Still avoiding Lance’s eyes, “ Since high school”.

  
Keith started developing feelings for Lance when they were both freshmen in high school. At first, he didn’t know what having a crush meant. It wasn’t until when he moved away when he realized. Every day up until his senior year, Lance was always on his mind. He was his first thought in the morning and his first thought before he goes to bed. During the summer of his senior year, he participated in multiple flings in hopes to forget about his long-time crush. It had worked until college started.  
.~.~.~.  
It was the first day of college, Keith made his way towards his classroom. He was the second student to arrive. He heads towards the back to find a seat and waits for the rest of the class members to start flooding in. Right before their professor started taking roll, A tall, tan-skinned, freckled stud walked inside, immediately apologizing and headed for an empty desk. Keith couldn’t take his eyes off of this man, he looked familiar.

  
The professor goes down the list and starts naming off students.

  
“Lance McClain”, the professor yells out.

  
Keith's eyes grew wide, snapping his neck back to look at the fair-skinned man.

  
“ That’s me”, Lance responds with a smile.

  
Keith knew he looked familiar. Hearing the name of his childhood friend and long-term crush sent goosebumps down his body.

  
After class had ended, Keith was the last one out the door. He stayed back on purpose to avoid seeing Lance. He contemplated whether or not to go look for Lance, but he was nervous, he didn’t know if he had forgotten about him, or if he’s mad about not being able to communicate with him. He decides to leave the matter alone and wait for the right time.

  
As soon as Keith walked out of the classroom, he felt someone grab his hand, rushing them out of the building, stopping at a bench and let’s go of Keith's hand and sits down.

  
“ Umm… who are you”, Keith asked.

  
“ So you don’t remember me. Surely I thought hearing my name would bring back memories, but I guess not”, Lance responds, removing his mask.

  
Looking at him now, Lance had grown so much. He was no longer the tall, skinny kid Keith remembers. He’s now a tall, well-built college student.

  
“What... No hello. No, I miss you”, Lance added.

  
“ I’m sorry. Hey Lance”.

  
“ What’s wrong buddy ? You seem surprised”.

  
“I am. I thought you were going to be mad at me”.

  
“ Mad ? why would I….. Oh. Keith that wasn’t your fault. Was I sad, Yes, But I was never mad”.

  
“ I thought you hated me and had forgotten all about me”.

  
“ I could never hate you let alone forget about you. You’re my best friend. I wouldn’t be here in this school, sitting in front of you if I had forgotten about you”

  
“ What do you mean you wouldn’t be here in this school”?

  
“ When the time is right, I’ll tell you. Until then, I'm not giving you an answer”, replying with a smirk.

  
“ But Lance”

  
“ Sorry I gotta go to my next class. Here’s my number. You can come over to my place and we can catch up on the years we’ve missed”, he says, handing Keith a piece of paper and running off in the opposite direction they came from.

  
Keith stood there stunned, not knowing what Lance had meant.

  
Later that day, after finishing his classes, he headed towards the direction of home. He wasn’t out of the school gate before Lance caught sight of him again. 

  
“ Hey, there ninja. Where you headed”.

  
Keith froze in place. He hasn’t been called ninja since they were separated. Hearing Lance yell out his nickname, the memories he had chosen to forget started flooding his head. 

  
“Home”, he managed to answer, turning to face Lance

  
“ Come over to my place today”.

  
“I.. I’m busy”.

  
“You’re lying.”

  
“ N… No… I.. am… no..not.”

  
“ Then why are you stuttering”, flashing him a sly smirk.

  
“ Fine. I’ll come”.

  
They make their way towards the parking complex and head for Lance’s car.

  
Keith was nervous. He didn’t know what to expect. He didn’t even know what to talk about. He had too many thoughts running around his head.

  
His thoughts were cut off by Lance telling him they've arrived. They make their way upstairs and into his apartment. Lance pulls out a few beers and snacks and places them on the table where Keith was sitting.

  
At first, Keith was a little reluctant when Lance offered him a beer, but he was still a little on edge from seeing Lance, he downs a couple of beers to help calm his nerves. They sat and talked for a long while. Slowly Keith started to forget about being nervous. He let all those negative feelings he had felt earlier fly out the window. The more they had talked, the more comfortable he was becoming, eventually forgetting that he hasn’t seen this man in such a long time. With more and more drinks in his system, he started enjoying himself a lot more. Together, they spent the whole night laughing and smiling, reminiscing their childhood.

  
When Lance brought up high school, it triggered the memories that Keith tried his very best to lock away. With the memories flooding his head, the feelings he locked away began to fight their way to the surface.

  
This was the exact thing that Keith wanted to avoid. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on Lance, the feelings he had for him were going to rebloom. He just didn’t expect it to happen so soon.   
Since that day, Keith has decided to keep the feelings he has for Lance to himself.   
.~.~.~.~

“Since High school”? Lance responds

  
Keith nodded his head in response.

  
“ Let me get this right. You liked me since high school. You’re not a virgin because you’ve had sex with other people but refused to use your hole because you want me to take you. All of you. You want me to have every single part of you, including the matters of your heart”.

  
“ Basically”, sounding nervous.

  
“Hey Keith, look at me please”. He places his hand on Keith’s chin, moving his face so they can face each other. “You don’t have to be so nervous ninja”, he continued, smirking once their eyes met.  
“How can I not be nervous? I’ve been wanting to tell you, but I was scared. I didn't want our friendship to stray away.”

  
Lances smirk turned into a smile.

  
“Hmmm. ok then”, he responds, placing a soft kiss against his chin. “ Do you remember the day when I told you that I wouldn’t be here in this school if it weren’t for you”?

  
“Yeah. You still never told me what you meant”.

  
“ That’s because I told you when the time is right, I’ll tell you. Right now, I believe this is the right time.”

  
“ What are you going on about Lance”?

  
Lance places his hand next to Keith’s, Intertwining their fingers. He looks Keith straight in the eyes, “ I like you, Keith, In fact, my heart has laid with you since middle school. The only reason I’m here, attending this college, is all because of you. I have never forgotten when we were younger. You’ve had your heart set on this school, It was your dream to attend this University. When suddenly you moved away without saying goodbye, I was sad, but I knew we'd meet again. I’ve tried my hardest to pass with good grades just so I can be accepted here, just to see you again”.

  
“ How did you even know I was going to be accepted? Lance what are you saying right now”? voice shaky with nervousness.

  
“ Because Keith, despite what you think, I know you more than you know yourself. You’re a smart person, Once your mind was set on something, you’ll stop at absolutely nothing to achieve your goal. It was something I have always admired about you”, his eyes began to sparkle and shine. He closed the gap between them by bringing Keith into a tight embrace, his head laying on Lance’s chest, face still looking up at him.” What I’m saying is, Keith, I have been in love with you for longer than I can remember. I would be more than happy to be your boyfriend, that’s only if you want to be mine”.  
“ You… Me….. like… too…”. Keith’s face was red, but not from embarrassment.

  
“ Keith, I love you more than anything in this world”. He pulls Keith away from his embrace and locks into those red spheres that sit perfectly on his face, placing a kiss onto his forehead, he continued,” Will you be my boyfriend, Keith”.

  
Keith began to cry, but they weren’t sad tears. He was more than ecstatic to know his long-term crush had a crush on him too.

  
“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend”, he responded, eyes glossing from the tears.” I want nothing more than to be by your side for as long as you’re willing to keep me”.

  
“You’re irreplaceable Keith, I couldn’t ever possibly leave you”.

  
Lance began kissing down Keith’s neck, causing small moans to leave his mouth.

  
“ Shall I show you how much you mean to me”, continuing to kiss down his neck until he reaches his belly button?

  
“ Ha.. ha… Yeah”, Keith manages to huff out.

  
Lance smiles, moving his hand down to the entrance of the smaller males hole, slowly pushing his finger inside. 

  
“MMmhm”, Keith moans out.

  
Lance begins thrusting his finger inside of his boyfriend, feeling his insides throb for more. He adds another finger, stretching open his hole. 

  
The newly added finger was a new feeling for Keith. He’s only ever used one finger to get himself off.

  
Lance slowly added another finger, stretching Keith open as wide as he can go. The new sensation was making his toes curls against his will and causing his head to spin.

  
“ Haa… You can… Ohhh.. put it in… argh.. . now”,`Keith managed to moan out.

  
Lance smiles up at Keith, noticing how his eyes shifted from his regular red eyes to glazed over, heavily lidded red ones. He could tell Keith was allowing himself to be completely vulnerable to him.  
“Not yet Keith. Just a little more minutes and you’ll be ready to take in all of me. That’s what you wanted right? All of me".

  
“Mmmhm”, was all Keith can muster out.

  
Lance started thrusting his finger inside of the other male, sneaking in a fourth finger, causing Keith to open his legs wider. With a particularly hard thrust, Lance grazed against his sweet spot, sending an ample amount of pleasure up to Keith’s cock, causing a bounteous amount of precum to leak out from his tip.

  
The noises Keith was letting out were music to his ears, encouraging him to continue. He thrusts his fingers a few more times before pulling them out, leaving Keith's hole to grasp against nothing.   
Lance takes his own cock into his hand, giving it a few pumps before lining up with his boyfriend's entrance.

  
Before he pushes himself inside, he notices he had forgotten to put on a condom.

  
“Hold on Keith. I forgot a condom”, he lets out, searching the bed for the box of condoms he’d brought out earlier.

  
“ No. Lance it’s fine. I told you I wanted all of you”.

  
“ Are you sure that’s what you want Keith”, Lance questioned.

  
“Yes, Lance. That’s exactly what I want”.

  
Lance smiles, nodding his head, signaling an ok. He realigns his cock against his entrance, slowly pressing against it until the head is pressed completely inside. He pauses a moment to get his boyfriend used to the stretch, knowing it’s a little overwhelming for him.

  
Keith can feel the buzzing arousal down his legs, his cock was painfully hard, standing stiffly against his stomach. Lance slides his hands up and down his stomach, hoping to help the man underneath him to relax a bit more before he continues. 

  
“ Are you Ok Ninja”, he questioned. “ Is anything hurting”?

  
“Mhm... I’m Ok”, he moans out.

  
Slowly Lance pushes his cock inside of his boyfriend, causing him to let out a sharp gasp. He continues to push his cock into Keith until his hole completely swallows his cock whole. Keith could feel Lance’s muscles transmitting the tension and excitement throughout his body, up into his head and down around his legs. He lost a sense of the familiar and was transported to a new level of ecstasy, an area Keith couldn’t remember.

  
Lance was resting on top of Keith, pushed in all the way. The initial reaction of tensing up was passing, letting Keith finally relax comfortably. He adjusted their current position, placing Keith onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he brings him closer, his chest against his. He places a kiss against Keith's lips, asking once more if he’s ok.

  
Keith nodded, giving his boyfriend permission to move. Slowly Lance began to thrust up against him. With each motion, his legs, chest, and abdomen traveled along the other male's body, passing skin upon skin, much as his cock inside of Keith was passing along the nerves, sending fire all through his body.

  
Keith adjusted his position a little, allowing him to bounce on top of Lance, meeting him with every thrust. He could feel the fire building up again, the familiar orgasm swelling up inside of his body, fanned by the rhythm they managed to keep. Keith couldn't help but moan, louder as his boyfriend began to thrust up faster and harder into him. 

  
Lance hasn’t taken his eyes off Keith since the beginning. He was mesmerized by his face, basking in the bliss he was giving his boyfriend. He lays him down against the bed, pulling out, he flips Keith around on his stomach. His boyfriend was too far gone to notice the sudden change in position. As if on instinct, Keith automatically raised his hips, giving Lance a full view and better access to his hole.

  
Slowly Lance re-enters his boyfriend. He grips the other man’s shoulders, allowing his body to thrash more against Keith’s. His cock seemed to go in further than before, penetrating him wider. They were both a moaning mess.

  
“Fuck”, Lance moans out.

  
“Lance...ahh... I’m...ahnn”, Keith yelps out.

  
Keith can feel the tightness in his stomach beginning to form.

  
Lance wasn't too far behind him. Determined to make Keith finish first, he takes his hand and reaches down to take a hold of his cock, pumping him in time with each thrust. He can feel his boyfriend clench around him, a telling sign he was very close. Lance begins to thrust faster. With every few thrusts, he hits directly on his sweet spot, causing Keith to cry out in such a beautiful way.

  
“ Ahhh… I’m… mmhn...Soo close”, Keith huffs out, breathing getting harder and harder.

  
One last thrust was all Keith needed. He moans out Lance’s name, clenching down hard against his boyfriend, letting out hot, thick strings of cum. Lance’s cock pained Keith, in a good way. The penetration of Lance against the tightened muscles of his ass catapulted Keith out of his mind, sending him into an orgasmic high.

  
Shortly after, Lance cums inside of him.

  
“Fuck… Keith”, he moans out, riding out the rest of his orgasm.

  
They both were breathing heavily, trying to regain their breath. Together they came down from their high.

  
Lance’s arms were wrapped around him, with each breath Keith felt his chest against him.

  
Keith was covered in cum, between his chest and the wet bed. His ass was soaked with Lance. Shifting the weight of his hips, Keith can feel his boyfriend's cock still inside of him, half-erect but still slightly penetrating him.

  
Keith brings his hand up to Lance’s, intertwining their fingers, looking him straight into his eyes, and smiles a dopey smile. His sweet spot was kind of swollen from so much direct contact, but he ignores the feeling, squeezing his ass, feeling Lance still inside of him. He could feel every inch of his boyfriend, pressing on all parts of his insides. He kept feeling him, making Lance hard once more.

  
“Christ”, he responds with a laugh. “ Someone is a little insatiable”.

  
“You make me crazy”, Lance laughs out, placing a kiss onto his back.

  
Lance thrusts his cock inside of him again. The pain Keith had felt had subsided and he began to feel aroused once more. He pushes back against Lance to meet his thrusts, making him completely hard.

  
Keith lifts himself off his stomach, rolling Lance off and over, onto his back. They were a mess, wet and sticky, smelling strongly of musky sex. He straddled his boyfriend, a knee on either side of him. He sits against his groin, finding his erect cock against the back of his ass. Rubbing his cock up and down, Keith touches the length that rests against his backside, leaning forward to feel it slide down his ass. He reaches back and holds it so its point at him. He aligns Lance’s cock against the entrance of his hold, pushing down to take him in again. From the angle Keith was positioned, it hurts more than it had before, the tension stronger in his ass from his legs being spread.

  
Keith wanted more. He wanted to take it even farther. He pushed against Lance more, pain and arousal together spreads throughout his body. Even the tautness brought him pain. As Lance entered him, he could tell his boyfriend wanted more and once again he began sliding effortlessly inside of him.

  
Keith was on top, now in control. At first, he sat straight up, but it pushed too much and he didn’t have enough room to move. He leans forward, resting his hands on the other man's shoulders, and begins moving back and forth. He rolled his hips and with each motion, pumped his cock in and out. Keith didn't start too slow, needing the constant movement and arousal to outstrip the pain of his abused sweet spot, an overworked opening.

  
Lance brought his hands down to wrap it around his boyfriend’s cock, pumping it more with each of his movements. By now, they both were passed ignoring their animalistic instinctual behavior, their movements were hard and severe, moans were loud and deep.

  
Keith was no longer thinking. The friction of their bodies was making them raw, groins were worn and spent. Still, there was a determination to make this last orgasm to carry them completely over the edge. The pushed and pumped, taking the pain with the highest level of arousal yet. They were both harder than they have ever been in their life. It doesn't take either of them long to cum one last time. Keith came first again, sending cum all over his boyfriend’s chest and neck.

  
Lance came shortly thereafter, filling him up with even more hot cum. The slickness and wetness alleviating some of the rawness. As Keith kept moving, the tightness of his ass pushed out the other male flaccid cock, stopping, he lays his chest on top of him, wrapping his arms around him, holding him, waiting until he could recover his senses.

  
Both men were completely spent from the multiple orgasms they had, laying together, basking in each other's bliss. They were too blissed out to get up and shower. Slowly, they drifted into a light nap.

  
They woke up quite a bit later, still fairly immobile and messy. Keith listened for the storm, the rain was quiet and steady. Silently they rolled out of bed and into the shower. Lance turned on the hot water. They both stood underneath the stream, Lance’s arms wrapped around Keith’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulders, smiling like an idiot in love. They took turns with the soap, washing each other off. Before getting out, they stood in the shower stream, kissing each other gently. Lance pulled away first, staring intensely into the other’s eyes. For a second, Lance thought he’d seen his whole life with Keith inside his eyes. He smiles to himself. He has nothing to worry about, Keith was never leaving his side.

  
They turn off the shower, reaching for towels to dry themselves off. They make their way back into the other room. Looking at the bed, they grabbed a clean blanket and curled up on the carpet. With their bodies intertwined and their minds almost sleep, Lance nudges him.

  
“ I love you, ninja”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie. I was drunk halfway through writing this. I hope you like it.


End file.
